darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
147
Burke receives information from both Victoria and Laura. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Mystery surrounds many of the residents of Collinwood. Many questions are left unanswered. No one can explain the existence of a terrifying and fascinating painting. But one man is bent on destroying it. Roger comes into David's room, which he finds empty, and he moves to take down the painting of Laura. David stops him. David admits he's afraid of the portrait, but doesn’t want it destroyed because he’s supposed to have it. It's important. He is resolute in keeping it and deciphering its meaning. Act I Roger is angry and David uncovers his father's true motives: that Roger yearns to send him away. Roger lies through his teeth to get David back on his side, and reminds the boy of his prior desire to be with his mother. David says he's scared of his mother. Roger again decides to destroy the painting, blaming it for David's feelings toward his mother. David threatens never to speak to Laura again if the painting is destroyed. Victoria enters; Roger gives in. David is forced to eat his lunch. Roger tells Victoria about Sam's accident, and Victoria recounts the events that began around the time Laura returned and posits there's a connection between her and fire. Roger tries to take down the painting, but appears compelled not to, and cannot bring himself to do it. Act II Laura enters to interrupt the conversation. Laura is upset about the painting, which Roger vows to destroy. Laura tries to get to spend time with David, but he runs away from her. Laura asks Victoria about David's behavior and tries to get her to arrange a meeting as she did before (139, 140). Victoria dodges the issue and leaves. Act III Victoria pays a visit to Burke's hotel room. She sees an old picture of Laura and learns of Burke and Laura’s past. Victoria wants to talk about Laura, whom she does not trust. Victoria tells Burke that Laura lied to her concerning the locket. Burke asks Victoria how Roger behaves around Laura; is he nervous? Burke learns the couple gets along well. Burke gets a phone call from Laura, and admits he's not alone. Laura arranges a meeting at their old trysting place in an hour. Burke agrees to meet her. Act IV Burke and Laura meet; she asks for his help with David. She tells him that David admires him, even more than his own father. Burke asks if there's a reason for that. Laura admits there could be, but isn't specific as she wishes to keep certain things "unsaid" at the moment. She agrees to testify for him in a re-trial. Burke asks how she can do that, since she'll be implicated. She says she'll deal with that, since she’s dealt with the guilt for all these years. She says Roger deserves to be punished. Burke asks if Laura hates Roger; she says she has reason to. He tells her of Victoria's report that Roger and Laura are friendly. He refuses to give up why he was discussing Laura with Victoria. Laura says her civility is an act to get David; Burke asks if he can trust her. He tells her of his bitter memories; she says they can't all be bitter. Burke and Laura get close as Laura recalls a time at this place when they were younger and felt as though they were the only ones in the universe. He admits to feeling funny around her. He kisses her ear gently; she tenses up. Memorable quotes : Roger: You have the wrong slant on a lot of things : ---- : Laura: I need your help. : Burke: With what? : Laura: David. : Burke: What can I do to help David? : Laura: Well, for some reason he seems frightened of me. I can't get him to believe in my love or to respond to it. I need him desperately. : Burke: How do I enter in? : Laura: I know how much he admires you. He talks about you constantly. : Burke: Does he? : Laura: Yes. In fact, you seem to mean more to him than his own father. : Burke: Maybe there's a reason for that. : Laura: There could be. : Burke: Would you care to spell that out? : Laura: I would rather leave certain things... unsaid right now. : ---- : Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * There are no crew credits for this episode. Story * This episode calls into question David's paternity. One could argue, however, that Laura is placating Burke by hinting that he's David's father. It was implied more directly in episode 133. * TIMELINE: Day 28 takes place. It was last night when Sam was burnt by fire. Bloopers and continuity errors * The table in the entry hall with the telephone and statue is gone when Victoria and Laura are talking and David comes out of the kitchen. But later when Laura is talking to Burke on the phone, the table and statue are back and she's using that phone. * In Burke's hotel room, as Vicki examines Burke's old photograph of Laura the light from the teleprompter can be seen reflected in the glass of a picture on the far wall. * During the scene on the pier with Burke and Laura, overhead studio lights can be seen several times. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 147 on the IMDb 0147